batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (The Knight of Gotham)
Bruce Wayne (born February 19) is a billionaire industrialist, and current owner, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He is the son of the late Thomas, and Martha Wayne, cousin of Alicia Kane, surrogate son of Alfred Pennyworth, and best friend of Harvey Dent. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Abilities * High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will/Master Survivalist: * Infiltration/Master Escape Artist/Stealth: * Intimidation: * Master Archer: * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: Bruce is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Having rigorously trained himself in martial arts since childhood, and in his young adulthood, having went on a journey for many years to many countries across the world, to learn and intensively trained in many highly refined forms of martial arts, Wayne is a master in almost every and all known forms of martial arts. He fully mastered dozens of disciplines and tactics, but his main combat style is a uniquely fused brand of Boxing, Escrima, Judo, Jujutsu, and Krav Maga. Practically a one-man army, in his years as a crime fighter Batman defeated countless enemies. Wayne could perform punches and kicks to blocking moves, counters and throws. * Master Swordsman: * Master Tracker: * Maximum Human Conditioning: Wayne's bodily functions have been enhanced to the very pinnacle of human conditioning, and perfection through a lifetime of extremely intense training regimen, and a strict-nutritional diet. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, senses, and healing time were greatly heightened as much as possible for a human being, and is at the brink of reaching superhuman physical and mental capabilities. * Superhuman Genius-Level Intellect: Wayne's mental performance is at the peak of human potential, thus considerably superior to normal humans, able to use his brain more efficiently thanks to both being naturally gifted and mentally trained himself for the needed shortcuts. His mind is greatly enhanced through years of mental training, granting him perfect recall, an accelerated learning aptitude, extreme multi-tasking, and a photographic memory. Becoming one of the most brilliant geniuses’ humanity has ever known, Wayne could perform feats of mind comparable to computers: storing limitless amounts of information flawlessly, performing complex calculations, or other similar tasks. He can master a variety of knowledge and combat skills in a few weeks, which would take a normal person many years to achieve mastery over. Wayne could also use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. ** Master Deceiver/Master Manipulator: ** Master Detective: Hailed as the World's Greatest Detective, Wayne has no equal when it comes to forensic investigations, and solving crime mysteries, able to use even the smallest clues and slightest details to solve extremely difficult cases, and accurately deduce the identity of unknown criminal masterminds. Wayne can also figure out what his enemies will do based on their habits and past actions, often getting the jump on them. Wayne's expertise in criminology has often boosted his effectiveness as a detective. *** Master Criminologist: ** Master Scientist: An exceptional scientific prodigy, Bruce is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many fields of science. ** Master Strategist/Master Tactician: Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity